


虎狼同室12  车震部分

by Pevency_0211



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevency_0211/pseuds/Pevency_0211
Summary: 这是第十二章的车震部分~





	虎狼同室12  车震部分

香槟的味道已经很淡，混合着一丝血腥气从Peter的舌尖渡进Tony的口腔，男孩身上没有用那些名贵的香氛，只有属于他自己的荷尔蒙味道飘散在车里，Tony只要稍稍扭过头就能闻到，但Peter没有给他这个机会。  
“你的暖气开的太大了……”Tony皱着眉提醒男孩，但对方只是抿嘴一笑，手指动了动就剥掉了Tony外套上的银质纽扣。  
“是您穿的太多了，”Peter另一只手解开了自己的西装，用牙齿咬住了Tony的领结，“just take it off.”  
到这个份儿上如果Tony还不知道男孩打的是什么算盘，他大概就把自己的脑子和手机一起丢了。男人挑了挑眉，分明是十分女性化的动作却丝毫不觉得别扭，他大大方方地躺在被调整后的座椅里，顺着男孩的力道解开了自己的领结，黑色真丝绸带疲软无力地搭在Tony露出来的那一小截光洁的脖颈。  
“May I？”  
两个人交换了一个近乎两分钟的热吻后，Peter笑着问男人，他的白衬衫已经被揉搓得满是褶皱，带着这种褶皱出门就算没做什么也会被误会，Tony懒洋洋地翻了他一眼，年轻人的狼子野心已经难以遮掩，而暖气的熏托下他懒惰的连一根手指头都不想动。  
“Just fu*k.”  
他那件厚重的大衣已经被扔去了后座，西装外套和西裤上的皮带扣不知道在哪次亲吻的间隙被男孩飞快地解开，他像是一个被打开了一小半包装纸的奢华礼物，露出了一丁点富有诱惑性的内容就足够令人心潮澎湃。  
男孩啃咬他下唇的力道猛然加重，随之而来的是富有侵略性的亲吻，他猩红色的衬衫解开了几颗扣子以后露出了小麦色的胸膛和那根不安分的丝绸缎带，而男孩半挂在臂弯的白衬衫已经微微被薄汗濡湿。  
亲吻中逐渐升高的除了体温还有两个人的性欲，Tony的阴茎已经在敞开的裤子和内裤里蠢蠢欲动，他看见伏在他身上的Peter胯下同样是坚硬而鼓鼓囊囊的一大团。  
“不得不说这里有点危险，”男人漫不经心地把自己缠成一团的西装外套也抛到了后座，而后是西裤，他花了一点时间解决像蛇一样缠绕在他腰腿之间的皮带，Peter细碎的亲吻加重了这项任务的难度，他的大腿内侧被抬得很高，和对方的白衬衫搅和在一起，每一次Peter抬头他都能感受到发丝和衬衫在他腿间的磨蹭，“我没兴趣被狗仔偷拍。”  
“您放心好了，”年轻男人像是一只从容如水的海豚似的流畅地趴伏在他身上，双手撑在Tony脑袋两侧时鼓起的肌肉线条也足够让人心动，“我早就为这一天做好了准备。”  
Tony的内裤被狡猾的手指从后臀拉下危险的弧度，肌肤和真皮座椅接触的触感有点过分黏腻，让男人蹙起了眉。“Peter——”  
但年轻人的手指已经心急地挤进了紧紧绷住的臀缝，Tony甚至不知道他什么时候拿出的安全套，而Peter似乎很明白什么样的动作让男人喜爱，他叼起安全套的包装，眨着眼将它撕咬出了一个小口。那个型号让男人疑惑地扬起了眉，Peter看着他疑问的眼神笑了笑。  
“这个是给它用的。”  
Tony还没搞清意思，就已经身体力行地体会到了是什么用处，挤进臀缝和后穴的那只手指忽然退了出来，再捅进来的时候触感猛然变得不同，男人下意识呻吟了一声。  
指用的带有软凸的套子和手指即便没有阴茎那么大，因为上面浮凸的点精准地按压在某个部位，也能让男人一下子像虾子一样蜷缩起来，双腿下意识夹住了Peter的腰。  
“这是——”  
“会让您舒服的东西。”Peter笑着咬了咬他的耳垂，“您勃起得更厉害了。”  
Tony顺着他的视线向下，他的阴茎已经迫不及待从内裤边探出了一个头，而Peter那个更大号的性器正孜孜不倦地在内裤外反复磨蹭他，粘稠的性液甚至打湿了他浅色的内裤，准确勾勒出了阴茎的形状。  
但手指的作乱远远没有结束，Peter将它在后穴里四处乱撞，还紧致到只容一根手指通过的穴口被他左突右进地来回抽插，更不用提那些要人命的套子上软凸点，Tony反弓着腰，他的头顶在头枕上不断磨蹭，似乎想要分散这过于刺激的感官体验。  
Peter的另一只手也没闲着，他从第三颗扣子解开的那件猩红色衬衣被撑出菱形的开口，露出了两颗挺立的乳尖，它们也因为突如其来的快感而变得像石子一样坚硬，手指摸上去的时候男人的身体会像过电一样猛地战栗起来。  
谁又能想到这个站在暴力组织巅峰的帝王会在狭小的车里被人用手指玩弄得湿漉漉呢……年轻人带着愉悦的审视目光将男人从头到脚再次看了一遍，衬衣被他扯掉了几颗扣子，而那条象征着权力与地位的獭兔毛领仍旧围绕在男人脖颈下，让他看起来像是古世纪被人献祭的美味祭品。  
Peter从喉咙里难耐地发出一声呻吟，他将两人的内裤彻底脱掉，肉棒和粗长的茎身上满是黏腻的性液，两根阴茎互相磨蹭的一瞬间，他加快了手指在Tony后穴的抽插力度，狭小的车里立刻响起了咕唧咕唧的水声，Tony的呻吟都像是被快感压扁了调发着颤。  
性液因为阴茎摩擦的过于激烈而飞溅在两个人的衣服和他们身下的座椅上，但谁也没空注意这个，男孩的手臂用力加快了抽送的速度，次次精准而凶狠地压在Tony敏感的区域，几乎不需要身体的动作，他们就能感觉到车身正在随着男孩手臂的动作而微微震颤。  
“哈啊——！”  
几乎是从脊髓瞬间攀爬到脑中的快感让Tony无法设防地尖叫，那一刻他全身的皮肤都像是性器一样，皮毛的摩擦，衣料的滑动以及年轻男人的捣弄和阴茎的碰撞都能被叠加起来，如同潮水一样从脚趾到头顶淹没他。  
即便是一根手指，在Tony高潮的一瞬间Peter也能感受到来自后穴四周的紧致吮吸，男孩几乎因为下意识想象把阴茎放进肉穴中会是什么感觉而射出来，他的身下Tony粘稠的精液溅射在对方的小腹和胸膛，甚至还有几滴弹在了他心爱的那条皮草上。  
这可真是太超过了，男孩在心里痛苦地呻吟了一声，他手忙脚乱地从车里翻出了阴茎用的避孕套，火急火燎地把它套在了自己坚硬得青筋勃发的性器上，Tony射精过后在暖风的烘烤下几乎软成一滩春水，任由男孩将他的腿折成了柔软而易于进入的姿势，肉穴缺少了那根手指以后不断饥渴地翕张着，Peter的阴茎仅仅埋进了一个头就感觉到里面如同处子一样紧得要命。  
不知道是不是因为在车里过于狭窄的关系，Tony的情欲比平常更容易被挑起，他被粗大的肉棍一点点拓开时甚至发出了女人一样的呻吟，就好像这里真的是他的一个能够生产快感的生殖器，Peter有几个瞬间甚至担心自己会不会还没有整个进入就射在半途。  
他的阴茎完全进入的那个瞬间，道路旁的松树掉下了一大捧雪，砸在车顶上忽然发出嘭的一声，吓得两个人都是一缩，Tony紧致的肉穴直接将剩下的那一小截肉棒吸了进去，Peter立刻发出了一声意想不到的低沉呻吟。  
“老天……”他用激烈的亲吻来表达自己究竟有多么舒爽，“Tony……”  
被溅上Tony自己精液的红色衬衫已经完全被剥开了，胸膛上的几滴精液也因为动作的缘故在皮肤上拉出一道长长的痕迹，为了避免衣服完全不能再穿上，Peter将男人从那些繁复的衣服中捞了出来，转而把对方的上半身放在了和副驾驶只有一个中控台相隔的驾驶位，他的阴茎还牢牢固定在Tony的肉穴中，男人乏力的胳膊无法很好的支撑这个角度，上身磨蹭在中控台和驾驶座的皮椅上，激得Tony又发出了几声呻吟和喘息。  
后背位在这种横跨的体位里显得更加色情，暖黄色的车顶灯已经在上一轮性爱中被Peter不知道碰到了什么按钮关掉了，窗外飘落的大雪做了暧昧地反光板，黑暗变成了深蓝色的背景，银色的光打在Tony挺翘的臀部曲线上，让他的背沟如同一道山脉般性感。  
Peter抓住了年长男人的膝盖，尽量避免让他因为阴茎插入时撞在中控台上而感到疼痛，但那些繁杂的按钮如同一个个小型的按摩器，反复揉搓着Tony还柔软着的性器，冰冷又坚硬的触感几乎让男人把嗓子叫哑。  
Peter从不知道男人可以让人如此欲罢不能，Tony的肉穴因为没有被完全做好准备，因此每一次抽出都裹得很紧，但插入时被撞开的那些软肉又轻轻地吮吸着他的龟头，男孩渐渐将手放在了被中控台顶起的那两片臀瓣上，那里柔滑而紧致，如同最高级的布丁触感，对皮肤有着超乎寻常的吸引力，Peter揉搓着这两片在女人中都能称得上丰腴的屁股，将它们用力朝自己的阴茎拉拢。  
年长的上位者发出了一声短促的尖叫，粗长坚硬的阴茎顶在了他深处的又一个敏感区域，而Tony的囊袋被一个圆形的凸起狠狠地蹭了过去，有些疼痛，但这点疼痛立刻化成了无尽的快感，让他的阴茎再次硬了起来。  
“Tony……Tony……”Peter低声凑近他，阴茎拔出来的时候还能听到“啵”的一声，男人还没反应过来，他的屁股就感受到了一股湿润，男孩的舌尖正色情地在他的臀尖上画着圈，呼唤他名字时喷出的气息更是仿佛钻进了肉穴一样。  
“哈啊……嗯啊……”  
Peter低低地笑了一声，重新插了进去，有些冰凉的阴茎立刻被暖热，捣弄的时候又能听见一股一股啾啾的色情水声，Tony·Stark就像最上等的处女一样，外表看起来整洁干净，内里却含着一大泡淫荡的骚水，只等着被粗大的肉棒捣开才能带出一小股性液。  
年长的那位已经只剩下喘息的声音了，车晃动得有多大幅度他根本感受不到了，只有年轻男人的肉棒和他到处作乱的那双手成为了唯一的快感来源，他似乎只有后穴一个地方能够感受到外界，如同一只被人随意操弄的雌兽。  
“嗯……Tony……”Peter将手压在了男人的蝴蝶骨上又一次加快了幅度，他也快要到达极限，这个随时可能被巡查车发现的公路边加剧了两个人的敏感度，他能感受到身下男人也在开始逐渐抖动起来，Peter将他翻了过来，两个人面对着面，Tony的眼神似乎在越过他看落在窗外的雪花，但肉穴却很诚实地死死咬住开始膨胀的阴茎。  
两个人几乎是同一时间射了出来，属于男性的浓重麝味充斥在整个暖烘烘的车里，男孩背靠着副驾驶座的窗玻璃，冰冷的触感有助于他迅速冷却下欲望，他很清楚就算再要做也不能在这里，如果他不想看见Tony的身上出现一片淤青的话。  
“Tony……Stark先生……”  
男人闭着眼睛喘息了一会儿，忽然抬起一只脚，狠狠地踩在了男孩的脸上，他看起来非常用力，但实际上力气已经所剩无几，这一脚反倒更像是调情。  
“你和Doom到底怎么回事？”  
Tony虽然还沉溺在性爱的余韵里，但已经分明有尖锐地理智的光逐渐回归到他的眼睛里，Peter知道无论如何也瞒不过去，他讨好地轻轻用手指为男人按摩着脚上的穴位。  
“我真的和他没什么……stark先生，”年轻男人狡黠地笑了，“现在轮到我问您了，您是在吃醋吗？”  
“放屁。”  
Tony用脚掌轻轻拍了拍男孩的脸颊，半眯着眼睛，“给你二十分钟清理，我需要睡一会儿。”  
作为理亏的宣战方，PeterParker自觉地承担起清理工作，他清理的时候Tony一直闭目养神，看起来是累坏了。  
Tony的确疲惫不堪，但他的精神却异常敏锐，他很清楚Peter和Doom之间有着什么不能告诉他的关系，正如他从前敷衍Peter时常用的那招避重就轻一样，他也尝到了被人隐瞒的不快。  
但那又能怎么样呢，他微微睁开眼，Peter正小心翼翼地为他擦拭身上的各种痕迹，Tony厌烦地想道，哪怕他真的和Doom有什么，至少现在Peter还很尽心尽力地讨他欢心，这没什么不好，他不能求全责备。  
那位老相识说得对，他应该知道他们是什么关系才对。

**Author's Note:**

> 不要忘记回去看结尾并留下小心心哦~


End file.
